Roller Coaster Of Life
by g9switzie
Summary: Annabeth Chase is now 15 years old, a junior student at Dona Hortencia Salas Benedicto National High School. Years passed and she was going to face one of the toughest challenges in her life: facing her long lost sister. What will happen if their worlds collide, would it be the same before her sister was lost or it would start a chaos on her life?
1. Summary

A/N:Hi I'm Genine Jerph Nicole T. Delfin. Now I am writing my new and first ever fanfiction entitled: **Rollercoaster Of Life** .

So this is a sneak peak or the summary of my story…..

Read and Review with cherries on tops. Hope you like it. =)

And most important …

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians © goes to Rick Riordan.

**Summary**

Annabeth Chase is now 15 years old, a junior student at Dona Hortencia Salas Benedicto National High School. Years passed and she was going to face one of the toughest challenges in her life: facing her long lost sister. What will happen if their worlds collide, would it be the same before her sister was lost or it would start a chaos on her life? Now that a certain green eyed and raven haired boy will also show up on her life, would it be easy for her to handle her problems or she will weigh down the weight of the earth again? Find out what will happen to the life of Annabeth Chase in high school.

A/N: I know that the summary sucks. I'm not good at writing so constructive criticism is allowed. Your opinions, questions, or requests are all welcome. Standby and follow my story. The first one who review gets a sneak peek at the first chapter.

Stay BLUEtiful people. ^_^

Love,

G9switzie


	2. Chapter 1

**Roller Coaster of Life**

Created by: Genine Jerph Nicole T. Delfin

"I'm calm," Rachel insisted. "Every time I'm around you, some monsters attack us. What's to be nervous about?"  
"Look," I said. "I'm sorry about the band room. I hope they didn't kick you our or anything."  
"Nah. They asked me a lot of questions about you. I played dumb."  
"Was it hard?" Annabeth asked.

― Rick Riordan, _The Battle of the Labyrinth _

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians © goes to Rick Riordan.  
**  
**_**Amy's Mischievous Little Owl**_:Thank you very much. I'm overwhelmed that you are my first reviewer and sorry 'cause I edited and deleted some parts of the story that I sent to you.

* * *

"Ahhhh!" she shrieked and woke up. She felt her body covered in sweat. She sits up in Japanese position and glanced around her room. Only the light of her lamp above her bedside table was illuminating her surroundings. Beside her lamp was her alarm clock. It shows 2:00 am. Very early to wake up for school 'cause school starts in 7:00am. She has five hours to prepare before she went to school. It is her first day of school being a junior so she doesn't want to be late, not only in her first day but all school year.

She was in deep thought of her dream. No! Scratch that, not her dream but her _nightmare_ or let us say, _her WORST NIGHTMARE. _This _nightmare_ was bugging her. She can't explain it; she's still very terrified of her _nightmare. _It's not about ghost, monster, or any scary things out there. It's about her birthday. Who gets terrified dreaming about their birthday when you get all those huge cakes, beautiful balloons, fancy decorations and great gifts? Well I think it's only her. Let's just don't mind it.

Anyway, she's Annabeth Chase. A junior student at Dona Hortencia Salas Benedicto National High School. She was one of the intelligent and honor students at her school. She is the daughter of Minerva Chase and Frederick Chase. She has an older brother, Malcom and a missing young sister.

She shakes her head and thought: _I should forget that. It's been a long time._ She decided to sleep again. This time she didn't dream about her _nightmare._

After sometime, Annabeth heard her alarm clock. She pushes the snooze button and get up from bed. She walked to the bathroom and takes a bath. After taking a bath, she changed into her school uniform. She decided to let her hair in its casual ponytail. She looked at the reflection of herself at the mirror. She has a long wavy blonde curls cascading at her back, 5'9 in height, has an athletic figure and one of the unique features she has, was her eyes. Her eyes were color grey like the color of the clouds when a rain or storm is approaching but beside that, her eyes were different. When you see it, you can assume that they were calculating things in just milliseconds and register it in the brain in a speed of light.

But beyond those eyes were the tears that will soon fall and flow like a river. People couldn't know what she felt right now. She felt like a volcano that could erupt anytime. Erupting lavas to destroy all the things insight including the lives of people. She wipes the tears forming in her eyes. And ran downstairs.

Their house is pretty huge. It is a two-storey house with a swimming pool. Only eight persons are living in their house which consists of herself, her mom, her dad, her brother, their three maids and their driver.

Annabeth decided to do her routine everyday and that is making breakfast. Even though they had maids she still insisted to prepare breakfast. First she made her mom's favorite orange juice and her dad's coffee with floating marshmallows. She is the only one who captures her mom and dad's taste. But her parents don't know about her making their breakfast neither her brother. She also made her brother's favorite banana pancakes with sweet syrup. She also made some toast and hotdogs. Everything is ready for breakfast all she had to do is wait for her family to come down.

_Wait, _Annabeth thought. _Even though they would come downstairs and found out that I prepared breakfast they wouldn't eat it._ They would found some excuse like getting late for work or didn't have an appetite to eat.

So Annabeth decided to eat first while her family is asleep. After eating, she walks upstairs to get her things for school. She took her bag loaded with books, papers and notebooks. She checks the time at her alarm clock it shows 6:00am.

Annabeth walks down stairs and found her parents already eating around the dining table. Her dad who is around thirty-seven years old is reading a newspaper while drinking coffee. Mr. Chase has blonde hair, which Annabeth inherited from him, bushy eyebrows, intense brown eyes and a scruffy beard. Her mom, who is around thirty-six years old, is checking something on her laptop. Her mother Minerva Chase has long dark hair and grey eyes similar to Annabeth. Her brother is still upstairs.

"Good morning mom, dad." she said.

"Morning _Annie_." her dad responded. _Here we go with the nickname!_, she thought. She doesn't like the nickname _Annie_ on her. "Going to school already? Have breakfast first."

Despite that she already had breakfast, she agreed. She just wants to have breakfast with her parents. They heard footsteps going down the stairs.

"Hi, Malcom. Let's eat breakfast." her dad invited her brother. Her brother stood at the foot of the stairs carrying his bag. He just stared with those brown eyes. He also has a short blonde hair.

"No thanks. I'll be late for school." Malcom said. He just can't accept the fact that Annabeth will eat with them.

"It's still early for school." Annabeth reasoned out. She just wants to have breakfast together with her family

"I really don't have an appetite. Beside I really don't want to be late for the first day of school." Malcom said.

"I'll drive you to school." her mom offered her brother."I already finished my breakfast."

"Okay. Let's go." her brother

"Bye!" she and her dad said together. Her dad checks his wrist watch.

"I better get going too. Work can't wait. Bye _Annie_!" her dad said while getting up from the chair.

She looked at the dining table. Spare foods were left and her brother's favorite pancakes were not eaten by him. "Wow. So it is just me who will eat this." She said while gesturing to the foods on the table."Yaya Mel. Could you make use of these foods? You can eat if you want." she said to Yaya Mel. Yaya Mel is around forty-two years old. Yaya Mel has a short black hair with some white hairs showing that she is old. She is one of the family trusted friends of the Chases and a mother figure for Annabeth.

"I'll fix this. Just get going too. You'll be late for school. I told the driver to prepare the car for you." Yaya Mel said. They have three cars: one for her dad, another for her mom and one for their school service.

Before she got out her eyes landed on a picture frame with her family picture. This picture was taken when she was six years old. She stares at it for a long time when someone tap her on the shoulder.

"You should go." Yaya Mel ordered.

"Okay. Bye." Annabeth replied and got out of the house to ride in their car. "Let's drive to school, Butch." Butch is their driver and also a butler for Annabeth. He drives Annabeth anywhere she wants. The driver drives for twenty minutes to school.

Arriving at school, Annabeth decided to go to her locker. Her school was huge and wide. It has a swimming pool, a gymnasium, a basketball court and many more unique features. Arriving in front of her locker he opened the door and something fell down. A paper fell down. She picked it up and read: _Meet me in our secret place. _She thought for a second who is the paper from and smiles. She knows who put the paper on her locker. She puts some of her stuff on the locker and closed the door. She checks the time on her cellphone she bought last Christmas. Six thirty-five am. _I still have time_, she thought

Before heading to this _secret place_, Annabeth goes outside the principal's office to check her schedule. First Period in the morning is Geometry, one of her favorite subject. Second is English. Third is Theater and Arts. Fourth is Science on Monday and Tuesday, and Physics on Wednesday to Friday. After her fourth period is lunch break. The first period in the afternoon is Trigonometry and the second period is Physical Education. The third period is Values Education and the last period is Greek, one of her additional subject for Foreign Language. She chooses Greek because she loves the architectural building of Greece.

After checking her schedule she headed to their _secret place _whichis the school garden.

Annabeth sits on the bench under the big sycamore tree. She looked around their _secret place. _Birds are chirping on the trees. Leaves and branches are swaying. The sun above shines so bright and the wind is cool. Plants are growing beautiful and the grasses are so green and lovely. Everything fine in their secret place. _This is the reason why we choose this to be our secret place,_ Annabeth thought.

"What are you thinking about?" a voice keep out of her trance. She looked around nobody but no one is around. She heard a chuckle "Up here."

She looked above and saw her best friend. She smiled wide showing her white teeth.

* * *

A/N: Ladies and gentlemen that's the end of the first chapter. What do you think of it? Who do you think the _lost sister_ of Annabeth? Who is Annabeth's best friend? And what is the _nightmare_ about? Sorry for the wrong grammar. :3

Read and Review. Hope you like it. =)

In every chapter, I'll post quotes or saying from PJO and Heroes of Olympus. Your opinions, questions, or requests are all welcome. If you don't found the story interesting I'm sorry. I'm not a perfect or a good author. I think it will be a while till I'll update.

Standby and follow my story. Enjoy the Christmas season.

Stay BLUEtiful people. ^_^

Love,

G9switzie


End file.
